UFO
The 'UFO '''is an UMA and optional boss in Little King's Story. It appears after Corobo accepts a letter in the suggestion box written in l33t, titled "N1c3 K1ngd0m!" along with many cameos in cutscenes and other quests. Appearances The UFO is disc-like with lights on the middle segment, and green bulbs on the bottom. In the English release, UFOs consistently communicate in l33t. The earliest appearance of the UFO is after rescuing Shizuka, where it flies by in the distance during the cutscene where she is saved. Shizuka also communicates with a UFO repeatedly during the God UFO quest, before being abducted by one on the third night. Afterwards, Crashed UFOs appear scattered throughout the kingdom with abducted animals, once Shizuka's Animal Book quest is accepted. The UFO also appears during the battle with TV Dinnah, on the Discovery Channel, where it attempts to abduct citizens to reduce them to 1 health. A UFO also flies past Sobamanjaro in the Sauvage Appears cutscene. UFOs can only be encountered as a regular UMA during the generated quest, Team 22nd Century, accompanied by an Onii Metal. During Space Travel, a large UFO hovers at the top of the screen, in a sequence that references several classic arcade games such as ''Space Invaders ''and ''Gradius. A UFO is reported to crash into the Public Broadcast Tower if the End of the World reaches 30% during the Final Boss fight. Battle The UFO is almost impossible to kill without Animal Hunters, because while it lands sometimes, it is incredibly rare and for only a brief moment. There is also a timer, resulting in an instant "Run Away" if the fight continues after 4am. During battle, the UFO flies overhead, makes headless cows appear, and abducts citizens. The cows act identically to a Cow Bones UMA, without the head and only possessing 1 health. If the UFO abducts a citizen, it decreases their health to 1, which makes them a weak elder and allowing a single charge from a cow to kill several citizens at once. Once the UFO is brought to the ground, an opportunity arises to swarm it with citizens. When defeated, it will catch fire and fly away, leaving the kingdom. The reward is a Pillow, a weapon with stun capabilities. Animal Book After Corobo gets the Diamond Egg from Shizuka, she gets abducted by a UFO. The next day, Shizuka has a quest for Corobo to find the missing animals. She says the UFOs took them, but crashed due to the earthquakes. Corobo has to look around for the crashed UFOs and attack them. The UFOs will not attack back, and will give up the animals they stole afterwards. The Book details the animal's actions while aboard the UFO. Trivia * The UFO design heavily resembles the design of the Mothership from Chulip, another of Yoshiro Kimura games. * The strange, alien music that plays whenever a crashed UFO is recovered and returns an animal is a remix of a section from Rhapsody in Blue. Incidentally, this excerpt is a brief part that plays after the section used for the Alien Channel theme during TV Dinnah's boss fight. Gallery UFO HQ Art.png|Artwork of UFO Flying Machine Part Location (Dimond Egg Shell).png|UFO in the flying machine clue Category:Bosses Category:Mechanical UMA Category:Guardians